


short stories and one-shots

by Firedemoncalsifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Manga & Anime, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedemoncalsifer/pseuds/Firedemoncalsifer
Summary: As the title says this is a book of short stories and one-shots some of them could be sad, could be bittersweet, could be romantic, could be a great many things. Only you can truly find out.(this is also a pretty way of saying book/fic ideas I've given up on/never gained traction)If you want me to write anything DM me and we can talk about the details, see you in the void ✌︎.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a spin-off from the main story so if anyone is interested I can make a short for the main story✌︎.

\---------------------

I lived most of my life with my adoptive mother; Elizabeth. She was a kind and caring mother, the best, more than one could ever ask for. She was the one who helped me through my nightmares as a child, she was the one who taught me to read and to write, she was the one who supported me through everything.

And then just like that Elizabeth died. I was 12 at the time. My mother was gone, right before my eyes, it was like a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from. With no known relatives in my family nor in my mother's, I was sent to live at an orphanage/group home.

I had for some "unknown" reason often got into "arguments" and fights with my peers. I was then labeled as a "troubled" child. UGH! "Troubled" my ass, those kids hated me and the stupid women who ran the place ALWAYS believed them over me! The school was no better, I spent those five years living at that hell hole with all those hell spawns, trying desperately to get a scholarship and graduate. I left and right was having to change plans and find a way to disconnect myself from the orphanage because they kept dragging me down with the claims of me being a bully and "harassing" other housemates and students. Basically ruining my reputation and chances for a scholarship. They had at that point made it their mission to get me homeless and kicked out. But Finally! I had made it! I found a professor that believed in me and helped me get a full-ride scholarship! I left the orphanage at 18 for college and I never looked back. I majored in journalism. Then 3 years later I got my own apartment. It was hard and I surfed many couches but I got my first place all by myself! I then got a job as a journalist.

I then lived a fairly normal life, I enjoyed the seclusion and loved my job even more. I didn't have very many friends which I honestly preferred.

Then one day while checking out a story for my next article I came across a strange woman named Kat Kotachi. She told me of life beyond the stars and how there are even more beyond that and that ... I am a part of that life. We apparently are from the same planet; Spéir and are of the same race; The Fera.


	2. Stuck in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I'm well aware this is not very accurate but if you still think there is something I should be made aware of please leave a comment or message me, I'm still trying to figure this out.

"For Rachel" the cover of the book read.

"Huh" I grunted.

The long "lost" present from mother. I say "lost" because even though she left it to me, my stepfather stole it and never gave it back to me until he died because it was "the only thing that Lucinda left behind" and he "Deserved to have the last thing that she touched" whatever that meant.

My mother, Lucinda, had left me a book detailing her experience during World War 2. She knew that I had an infatuation with the whole thing. The whole book was filled from page to page, none of the pages was ripped out, in fact, there were pages that were added in, and by the time it had gotten to me the book was bulky and worn.

The first few chapters were filled with talk of before her time in the camp. Of what her homeland was like before the destruction, the people she knew, what her home and her family was like. At the time mother was still young she was 18. Mother had a younger brother named Andrezj, she describes him as fierce and brave, she had a mother of her own named Sarah, she described her as being hot-headed but understanding and loving, and a father named Hubert, she describes him as humble and a genius. Mother and her family weren't jews, cripples, or gays, just Polish citizens who cared very much about everyone regardless of their social rank, ethnicity, sexuality, religion, or what they look like. Because of their love for others, they got into the business of smuggling. They used her father's business to hide the people and shipments. He was an engineer and often had boxes coming and going with parts so it wasn't too obvious that they were hiding people. Lucinda was in a work camp with her mother and brother. Her father Hubert was hulled off to the building of smoke at the camp to never be seen again. After 2 years at the camp, my mother was forced into having sex with a German officer at the age of 20, that was how I was born. It was I guess good timing for when she got pregnant because a few months later the camps were liberated and my mother gave birth to me in a hospital.

And that was just half of the book, she had written everything and in great detail. Even long after she had left the camps and migrated to Canada, to when she met my stepfather and when she had my little brother.

Growing up I would hear her stories and I guess that is where the obsession came from because I ended up becoming a historian specializing in; putting it simply WW2.


	3. The Businesswoman and The "Bodyguard" (GL)

She curled up beside Kimberly with a wild grin on her face.  
"Do you know how much I love you?"

Kimberly sighed  
"Who do you want dead this time?"

Her grin seemed to become wilder, which, thinking about it didn't seem too impossible for Lila. "You know me so well."

Lila's face quickly took on a very dark expression. "His name is Brandon Fritz." "Brandon Fritz? What did he do?" "He is the leader of a dogfighting ring in the lower western downtown area and I want him gone." "Hasn't he been in the drug business too? Why suddenly do you want him gone?" "Doggies Kimmie doggies."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Ok Lila, if I do this for you, you can't bring any of those dogs home and you have to take them to the shelter and then you have to actually show up for the conference tonight. You can't just skip out on such an important conference." At this point, Kimberly has her hands on her hips taking on a more tired and dejected mother look.

Lila pouts "awwee but Kimmie." Kimberly looks at her pointedly "No buts Lila." Lila's pout deepens "fiiine, but you better treat me to an amazing dinner afterward."

As Lila sort of sways away to her bedroom Kimberly thinks to herself; For someone who acts a lot like a child she is actually a very powerful woman, many would say she is an elegant actress and others would say she is a rich businesswoman with a terrible habit of being a bitch. But to me, she's my best friend and amazing partner in crime.

A few hours later Kimberly finds herself dressed in a suit and tie with a gun strapped to her back waistband, she rolls her eyes as she opens the car door to let her 'partner in crime' out of the car they had been riding in and she thinks; of course, I have to play bodyguard.

An hour later after watching people mingle and from time to time flirt with Lila, she had become increasingly bored and annoyed. Where was that damn mayor so this oversized conference now turned party could be over so I can be with my Lila alone again; she thought while walking back to Lila with a new glass of champagne in hand for her. Just then a large explosion goes off just above their heads and the large building shakes bringing many to their knees.


	4. The Banished

"you've fallen too low and for that, I've decided to banish you. you may thank me now for taking pity upon you and only banishing you."

She bolted awake in a cold sweat, panting.

Sighing she lays back down, eyes blankly staring at the ceiling.  
It's been how long since they said that?  
She was hoping that the stupid dreams had stopped, finally but of course, they're back.

Sitting up, moving off the bed she stretches and attempts at smoothing out her large feathery wings. She slumps feeling depressed. The feeling of wanting to do something so badly but physically not being able to, ramming at her heart. It was like this every morning. She wanted to see the sky again, the beautiful fluffy clouds that looked like they felt like pillows and the blue sky. she didn't even know how to explain what "blue" looked like. The bleak darkness that now seemed to consume her was all she could "see" which at this point she was starting to question if it was even "dark" whatever "dark" meant. Forcing herself up she decides it's time to get ready for the day.

Hours later, there came a knock at the door.  
She turns to the clock, it's still 9 in the morning. "Who the fuck could be here this early in the morning?" keeping the chain on the door she cracks it open.

"Drusilla?"

she froze. It's been a long time since she had heard that name. The only people who knew that that was her old name were the angelus.

"Whoever you are, I said I didn't want anything more to do with those pretentious protectors!! So just leave!!" She tried to slam the door shut but the "man" at the door wedged his foot in the crack. "wait, please! I need your help!" she pauses. "what?" "yes! I need your help"

Her face hardens. She had gotten a request like this one once before, it had almost got her killed along with being humiliated." who would need help from a blind and disgraced angelus?!" " you're the only one who would even come close to considering helping me! Please!" "and why should I help you? how do I know you're not gonna attack me as the others did?"

"Because "He" is planning to restart the world!"

Her eyes widened in fear. Restart? But that would mean the end. That would mean being recalled, stripped of everything, interrogation, and then death.


	5. The End of the Universe

"I'm going to need chicken blood, salt, five candles, and a bottle of vodka."  
"Vodka? For the spell?"  
"No, that's just to make me feel better about ripping a hole in the universe."  
"Why is that such a big deal to you? You always said you hated human beings."  
"Yeah, but I usually said with the idea that I would be alive in the end and they wouldn't."

He went silent.

I turned to look at him expectantly.

"fine, I'll get you the damn vodka."  
"Thank you don't forget the other ingredients"  
"Like I would, just shut up and get ready!"

I rolled my eyes, he really was always an uptight bastard. Although if it wasn't for him and his race I wouldn't be here no matter the ulterior motives. His race was one of the few who didn't believe that the humans were being all that honest when they first came to the outskirts of the universe.

His race was a very strong race, very smart, tactics when it came to battle were unmatched, that's why a good majority of his race still exists. To be honest, looking back to when we all found out that they had done the same things to their own people for centuries, it was not that surprising that they turned on us. When their attitude changed of course, so did ours.

I can't say much for any of the other races but mine was one of the quieter ones and I hate to admit it but we submitted to them. We had a rare gift that my race had spent a millennium to protect and preserve, not many of us had it, this became the same reason why we cease to exist now. we have what the humans called magic, and at first, the humans were in awe of it but soon they felt threatened. I couldn't tell you what truly happened after that, it all became a blur, little bits and pieces still remain though.

The submission, the manipulation, the strategic "breeding" and killing, and then the mindless soldiers sent to die on the battlefield and to never survive.

I suddenly cut back to reality, realizing that my eyes glossed over and I was shaking, taking a few deep breaths I got back to preparing the ritual. hopefully ripping a hole in the universe will finally eradicate those monstrous beings from this world. Maybe in the afterlife, we'll finally be free.


	6. The Music village (Naruto short)

Sasuke's POV

I'm walking down this long dark and a surprisingly large hallway with Kabuto to meet up with Orochimaru, my new master. It's my first time here. I finally escaped Konoha. I might actually get stronger now! but even more so I'm finally away from those annoying fangirls, Naruto, Sakura, and all the others who were bringing me down.

Whilst lost in my thoughts, I suddenly get snapped back to reality by ... music?... I don't know how to describe it...it made me sad, which was odd because I've found it hard to feel anything recently, other than anger. I stop and look around, there was a door a few feet in front of me covered in rust. That's where the music seemed to be coming from. What is in there? I stopped walking and continued to stare at the door to what seemed like a normal bedroom, everything around that door was dirty and grimy, but the door. it was hard not to notice. Kabuto who stopped when he noticed I wasn't following him anymore, turned and looked at me "Come on, you don't want to keep Lord Orochimaru waiting" "What's in there" I say looking at the door with music emitting from it.

Kabuto made a scrunched face out of disgust. "None of your business and you are to never enter that room unless I or Lord Orochimaru says to, understand?" I was annoyed that he didn't answer my question but nonetheless I decided to forget about the music and the door and followed Kabuto the rest of the way to Orochimaru's room. 'I just need to get stronger' I think as we stop in front of Orochimaru's room.

Sakka's POV

I take a deep breath after singing my feelings out and sigh. I roll over on my back while still looking at the ceiling.

"I wonder when Kabuto will be back"

I shiver at the thought then looked at my training scrolls piled up in the corner next to my desk. it's time. I get up from the dirt-covered floor and walk to the desk. I stand in front of the desk.

Looking at the scrolls and then at the door, I think 'I should get those scrolls done before Kabuto gets back.' I wince at the thought of what happened last time I took too long.

"What have you been doing all this time?!" Screamed the usually calm and collected medical-nin. My 10-year-old self shrunk back "it won't happen again, master Kabuto." I fearfully whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't." He sneered as he took out a handful of senbons and threw them at my pressure points, merely paralyzing me before picking up a scalpel to cut and prod at my body as punishment.


	7. The Shopping Run

"It's a real shame nobody asked for your opinion."

The woman gasped

"And you know what, I'm getting tired of it.--"

I had been standing in this sort of run-down mom&pop store that's down the street from my apartment waiting for at least 30 minutes now because this woman couldn't help but be a baby about how a product was made even though the owners of the store don't make the product they just sell it. It might have been the apathy but after staring at the off-white dirty tiles for a while I stopped caring about how non-confrontational I am. 'Goddamn it! I just wanted some munchies to aid my dumb depressive episode.'. "--, I'm getting tired of it. Why don't you pack up your shit. get over your petty ass and leave."

Her wide eyes and astonished reaction was almost like ecstasy. "How dare you speak to-"

I glared at her, my dead-looking eyes finally getting a purpose other than to weird people out.

"Did I fucking stutter?"

She looked kind of frightened now, she grabbed her purse off of the counter and rushed out of the front door covered in missing people/animal papers and ads.

The cashier looked shocked but as soon as she turned back to me the shock turned into awe.

"Wow! Thank you for speaking up and scaring her off."

I guess my anxiety decided to kick in now because suddenly I felt really overwhelmed and kinda scared. 'What if that lady comes back but with a vengeance? oh god what if she gets the cops and lies to them and then I go to jail?' my thoughts were running wild at this point and I guess you could see me physically lose it because the cashier started to ask if I was ok and if I needed some fresh air.

"Y-yeah I'm ok, I just ... just need to sit down." feeling light-headed I fell to my knees and started to take slow long deep breaths. In between trying to ground myself and calm my racing thoughts, I can see the cashier girl holding my hand, it was obvious that she didn't know what to do to help but honestly, that was all I needed normally I'd be embarrassed if someone was witnessing me have a panic attack but her presence was so calming that I didn't mind, at least at the time.

"You're welcome." my voice comes out a little gravely from breathing heavily, the cashier girl jumps, I guess it's been quiet for a while now. "Huh?" "You said thank you." she thought about it for a few seconds "oh." it was silent for a bit before I realized she was still holding my hand "my name's benny... what's yours?" she looks like she's thinking. "Oh! Uh.. lily, my name's Lily."


	8. His Escape

"You. Are. A. Prick!"  
"I know. You think I'm ashamed of it?"  
"You should! Do you think that this is just about you?! What about me?! What about our kid?!"

He can feel something inside of him snap.

"Oh? Our kid? OUR KID?! That thing is yours, you made it, you can have it! I never asked for your DISGUSTING body on top of mine and that fucking hellspawn."  
"Oh stop being so damn dramatic! You liked it! Stop lying to yourself!"

He shoved his clothes in his bag. This wasn't the plan. He just wanted to disappear. He didn't expect her to come back so early. What was just a drunken night of partying turned into a botched relationship with a baby.

"If you leave NO ONE will ever believe you!"  
"I don't care what you say! I'm leaving no matter what!"  
"Why are you just giving up on us?! Why don't you love me?! Why don't you love our baby?!"  
"I hate you! I don't want anything to do with you after what you did to me!"  
"If you leave I will kill myself and the baby!!"

She suddenly turns to the closest behind her and pulls out a gun. He feels scared, she had threatened to hurt herself before but this time it felt different, she was serious this time.

"Ok, ok" He drops his bag and puts up his hands. "Please just put the gun away"  
"No! You need to swear to me you'll never and I mean NEVER leave me EVER!!"  
"Ok" He reaches for the gun. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll stay. You just have to give me the gun." And at that moment his eyes betrayed him and she knew it. 

Bang!! ... Bang!! Now all that was left was the distant crying of the baby.


End file.
